


Things I can't have

by breathing_underwater24



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: First Meeting, Light Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathing_underwater24/pseuds/breathing_underwater24
Summary: Robbe is used to wanting things he can't have.It had never bothered him much. Until Sander.A short snippet of Robbe's mind after meeting Sander.





	Things I can't have

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I couldn't help to write what must have crossed Robbe's mind after meeting Sander (AKA the man of his dreams) we waited so long for our Belgian Even, and now we have it. As always, comments are appreciated.

Robbe is used to wanting things he can't have. A stable home, a dad who cared, a mom with no mental illness, Moyo to stop being an asshole, Jens to want him back.

The list was endless.

But he dealt with that. After a while, he just tuned it out. Tried to keep his real feelings about things ignored, in the background. It had never bothered him much.

Until Sander.

He was so careless, so free, such a music snob with the most beautiful eyes he'd seen. And of course the universe screwed him one more time.

He had sworn Sander could feel it too, that...something between them. The little touches in the kitchen had almost drove him mad. He had never felt that way. Ever. He just met the guy hours ago, but he felt safe around him.

So comfortable.

But he is Brit's boyfriend. And he is with Noor, he has to remind himself. He knows deep down it's just pretend, but he doesn't want to hurt Noor. He really likes her, just not the way she wants.

-

He goes to the beach alone. To think about everything and nothing.

Being in the house with everyone has proved harder than he expected. He feels himself slipping. He doesn't want to talk to anyone. The face of Sander with his platinum hair and snarky smile appears briefly but he shakes his head.

He just met the guy but he feels like he could tell him all the things he never told anyone. Which is ridiculous. He is just some artsy hot guy. Nothing more.

At the end, Noor is the one who comes looking for him.

"Wanted some privacy?" Noor raises her eyebrows and Robbe feels his stomach dropping. He pretends not to understand Noor's tone and he takes the sand off his pants while standing up.

"Hey, hey, maybe we can stay here a little while" Noor sits and looks at him flirty. Maybe other time he could have forced himself to kiss Noor, hold her. But he can't.

"Later, I'm hungry" he says lamely and Noor pouts while grabbing his hand as to not letting him go. "Come on, Robbe, we have barely been alone".

"We were alone yesterday" Robbe smiles sweetly but continues walking. Noor must sense his mood because she doesn't say anything more and instead follows him, intertwining their hands.

When they arrive, everyone is already having dinner.

He can't stop the way his eyes instantly look for Sander. He is saying something to Britt that's making her laugh. He looks away.

Jens and Moyo are discussing if they should film a blog while they're at the beach when Moyo notices them.

"Ooooooh, had fun in the beach" he signals Robbe's wrinkled pants still with some sand and Robbe forces himself to smile.

What else he can do?

Noor laughs and goes to talk with Britt.

Jens fist-bumps him. "Sex on the beach, little Robbe is growing up". Robbe tries to not roll his eyes. When Moyo is there, Jens tends to be an asshole too.

He can't help to look at Sander to see if he heard it and he is staring at Robbe. He tries not to blush and just gives him a quick smile.

Better for him to think that, he thinks bitterly.

He already confused things at the supermarket and the kitchen. The guy is obviously very friendly and outgoing, nothing outside that.

Robbe is used to wanting thing he can't have but for once, he wishes this time was different.


End file.
